The demon reaper
by redwindstorm
Summary: Grell has a twin? and her job is very diffrent from his
1. meeting

Over looking the city from the large clock tower stood a young woman with long red hair done up in a braid her dark blue coat flapped in the breeze.

"Why do I alway have to clean up after your messes Big brother, You know how much I hate leaving our home I hate humans." She said to her self as she jumped from the clock tower to the ground and began to walk the streets looking for her brother.

The sound of the dying scream of a woman cut through the night air. "Thats strange no females are scheduled to die tonight. Looks like I found the one making all the trouble hopefully this is not the mess William was talking about." She said as she raced to where the scream came from.

Once she had arrived she saw two men fighting and a child standing next to the body of a woman she had a wound the was from her shoulder to her hip. "Only human down there is the kid, the one with the raven hair is a demon and the other is a... an idiot." she thought to her self. as she watched the fight for a little longer, after a while she got board and decided it was time to deal with the idiot.

"GRELL YOU DUMBASS HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME COME HERE!"

She shouted from the roof stoping the fight in its tracks. "Rain what are you doing here I thought you only dealt with demons are you here to save me?." Grell said as he laid at the feet of the raven hair man, in a bloody pile "No I'm not here to save you that particular demon is currently on a leash and there for not my problem, you are the other hand are." Rain said as she walked down the ally way "I'm sorry for what ever trouble my idiot of a twin caused you believe me when I say he in a lot of trouble. I'm Rain by the way and you are?" She continued extending her hand to the other man.

"My name is Sebastian as you already noticed I'm a demon and that young man over there is my master Ciel." He said shaking her hand "What did he mean by you only deal with demons are you a reaper as well?" he asked "Yes in a way like my brother I also deal with human souls, but my specialty is collecting the souls of humans that have been either forced or tricked into make deals with demons. My job it to go and break the contract by killing the demon who made to contract and check to see if the human who made it can be saved." Rain said.

"That is interesting will you try to break the contract that i have with my master?" Sebastian asked with a smile. "I was given no order to do so meaning the contract was made knowingly and willingly." Rain said as she turned pick up her twin and with a good bye nod she dragged her brother back home.


	2. What the hell

Once she pulled her twin through the portal that lead to the reaper library she turned on him and said, "What is wrong with you I was on a really important job when William called me and asked me if I could fetch your sorry ass. Do you have any idea how many people died tonight because of a demon. William would have fetch you himself but you don't fear him the way you fear me and..." she started before she punched him hard enough to send him flying. "Killing people not on the to die list. Are you fucking kidding me Grell, I can't believe you" Rain finished as she paced back and forth before turning down one of the hallways.

"I'm sorry sister, I don't know what I was thinking there is no excuse." Grell said painfully as he trailed his sister down the hall. They stopped at an office door with bold lettering that read WILLIAM T SPEARS.

"Lets get this over with." Rain said opening the door "Hello Will I hope they are not making you work to hard." she said walking through the doorway dragging her brother by the ear. "Hello Rain again I apologize about having to pull you away from your mission other Reapers have been sent to collet all the souls that were lost save the one, and once again I have been stuck with more over time thanks to him." William said pointing at Grell who was whimpering in pain as his sister pinched his ear.

"Well then I will not delay you any longer, page me if he makes anymore trouble." Rain said as she released her brother and walked out the door. After leaving William to deal with her brother's punishment. Rain couldn't help but have her mind wander back to the demon Sebastian and his young master. "Maybe I should keep an eye on him, even though the contract between them was made knowingly and willingly I cant help but wonder what would cause someone that young to do that" She thought to her self as she left the library.

Rain wonder the grounds until she found herself sitting beside a small pond staring at her reflection. "Why dose that boy Ciel's contract bother me so much? I haven't received orders about terminating the contract so why do I want to go back? I hate humans they are so petty and dishonest thing, at least the demons that I slay are more honest then humans." She said to her self as she continued to watch the pond.

"Or do I want to go back because of the demon? He was kind of cute... What the hell am I saying he is a demon I kill demons that wonder into the human world for a living." She scolded her self as her face turned bright red at the thought of seeing Sebastian again. "I'm going home and taking a bath." Rain said as she turned to walk home


	3. Sorry

To my readers I'm not sure when these stories will update. I'm dealing with some personal issues and I'm not sure when I will be in the right frame of mind to work again. I apologize to those who are waiting.


End file.
